sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Pirated Away
"Pirated Away" is the ninety-fourth upcoming episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on October 20, 2017 and is the thirteenth episode in the fourth season. Plot At Enchancia Castle, Amber is setting up her telescope so she can watch the Minotaur Meteor Shower, a meteor shower that occurs once a year that Amber's looking forward to seeing. However, when she looks through her telescope, she finds numerous clouds in the sky that will keep her from seeing the Shower. Sofia suggests that they go sailing together and go somewhere that has clear skies. Amber agrees and, after looking through her telescope, picks the Cloudless Sea as the place to sail to. Sofia agrees and states "Let's go ask Mom." Amber asks if they have to and Sofia says yes and that she's sure their mother will say yes. However, when they meet up with her, Miranda tells them "No. Absolutely not." which Sofia is surprised by. Amber, whose not surprised, tells her little sister their mother always says no. Sofia slides down the stair railing after Miranda. Upon catching up to her, Sofia halts her sliding and tells her mother Amber really wants to see the Shower. Miranda still says no and tells her daughter she can't let her and her sister go on a sailing trip much less at night to boot. Sofia assures her that she and Amber are older and have been on a ton of adventures. Miranda still says no and tells her that they're not as grown-up as they think. Sofia sadly goes back upstairs lamenting that Amber's going to be so disappointed. In Amber's room, Amber rants how their mother is always telling her what to do and treats them like children. Sofia tells Amber they children and that their mother is just trying to protect them. Amber claims that she's old enough to do things without constant mothering, especially from someone who isn't her real mother, and Sofia reminds her big sister that Miranda is her real mother. Miranda comes in and tells them she'll take them sailing with her to see the Shower and the three of them set sail for the Cloudless Sea. On a Royal Ship, the trio spots the Cloudless Sea, to Amber's joy. Suddenly, Miranda spots a ship stuck on a reef and goes to help them. Amber protests this but Sofia reminds her that helping a ship in need is the number one rule of the sea. They tow the ship off the reef but because the captain can't understand sailor Jorgon, the ship crashes into their cause it to sink. The trio climb on board the ship they helped and meet Captain Quivers and her crew, a ban of inept pirates. Miranda asks Captain Quivers if they can take her and her daughters back to Enchancia and Quivers says after he and his crew get their treasure, which they've been looking for fifteen years. However, Captain Quivers and his crew prove to be inept sailors who don't even know how to sail with Sofia noting they aren't very good at sailing. Amber agrees, stating they are the worst sailors she's ever seen. Miranda notes they can use this to get home. Miranda offers to help them find their treasure and asks what it is. Captain Quivers tells her they're looking for the Golden Maiden of the Seventeen Sea. Amber is against this but Sofia assures her their mother knows what she's doing. Sofia asks Captain Quivers who the Golden Maiden is, to which he tells her the Golden Maiden is a magical object that takes a ship wherever it's captain wants to go. They seeking it so they won't get lost again. The directions to it are in an ancient shanty, which they sing in a way that Miranda and the girls can't make heads or tails of. Amber feels there's no way to find the Golden Maid and suggests that they escape in the lifeboat while the pirates aren't looking. Miranda dismisses that on the grounds it doesn't look safe and decides they should work out the song, and Sofia agrees. Sofia deduces that Captain Quivers mixed up the words and that the "Snores of Argyle" are really the shores of Shark Isle. Miranda points Shark Isle out to the pirates and tells them to sail left. Unfortunately, Amber gets them in trouble when she decides to escape in the lifeboat on her own anyway. Her escape is ruin when her mother's warning about it not being safe proves true. Miranda throws her a lifeline and pulls her back aboard. Feeling betrayed, the pirates make the trio swab the deck. Suddenly, they get attacked the swordfish who live in the Sea of Swimming Swords, which is what the Sea of Lemming hordes is, proving that Sofia is right about Captain Quiver getting the words wrong. Sofia steers the ship while Miranda protects the sails. Once the ship is safe, Sofia reveals that the "Coating Floobs" are really floating cubes, which are icebergs. Miranda deduces that their next destination is the Icy Sea. With his trust in them restored, Captain Quivers lets Sofia steer the ship and Miranda navigates. Miranda heads up to the Crow's Nest with Amber to tell Sofia how to get past the icebergs. On the way to the Icy Sea, Amber vents her frustrations to her mother and Miranda tells her she was just thinking of her safety, which is what moms do. Sofia calls out that they've arrived in the Icy Sea and Miranda tells her which way to turn. During the trek through the icebergs, Amber falls off the ship and on one of the icebergs, with Miranda going after her. Amber is grateful to the point where she and Miranda reconcile while Sofia convinces Captain Quivers to let her turn the ship around and go back for her mother and sister. After they do, they continue their quest. Amber deduces that "The Weaving Part of the Loom" is really the Star of Khaldune and sail toward that. Miranda deduces that Quiver got the rest of the song right as the whirly burly is a cluster of whirlpools. After getting past the whirlpools, they find the spot where the full moon is reflected, where they find the Golden Maiden, which they use to head for Enchancia. On the way back, they watch the Minotaur Meteor Shower, to Amber's joy. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Fritz Sperberg as Captain Quivers *Sam Riegel as Yellowbelly *Dee Bradley Baker as Polly the Parrot *Mick Wingert as Wrong Way Gallery Pirated Away Sofia New Dress 1.jpg Pirated Away Sofia New Dress 2.jpg Pirated Away Sofia New Dress 3.jpg Pirated Away Sofia New Dress 4.jpg Goofs *When Miranda tells her daughters that she'll take them sailing to the Cloudless Sea, Sofia's Enchantlet is missing. Trivia *The title is a pun on the Studio Ghibli movie Spirited Away and the DreamWorks/Aardman movie Flushed Away. *Amber claims that Miranda is not her real mother, this being a nod to Hildegard telling Sofia that Roland is not her real father in "Dads and Daughters Day". *Moral: Always listen to the wise advice of others. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4